Dear Seto
by dreamergirl090
Summary: NEW CHAPTER MORE TO COME Mokuba Kaiba worries for his brother and writes down his thoughts and conversations of his brother.. Mokuba does have short entries because he is only little, jeez.READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!R
1. Losing

**Disclamer: I forgot in the first entry but as you can see the lovely Kaiba brothers do not belong to me. sigh ahh well back to writing.**

* * *

I truly hate it when you lose Seto, truly.

When you lose, there is a whole different side of you which comes out.

This anger and jealously burns within your body fueling your heart and soul.

I always remember the saying If you don't succeed, try, try, try again but I wish this wasn't true because every time you keeping trying, you keep on becoming enraged and vicious.

Please Seto, stop mulling your time over with meaningless ideas of conquest and victory.

Come home to me, please come to me.

The worst thing is waking up in the middle of the night and seeing you sitting on the floor with papers with numbers of nothingness.

You try to figure out the probability of losing and winning.

Who cares? It just a game but to you somehow I think its like losing bring you closer to losing a part of yourself.

I think in the end losing will be the winner and maybe just maybe you realize maybe there is more to life.

Just maybe…


	2. Lonely

I wonder if my brother ever gets lonely. I wish there would be someone in this world to keep him company that would bring him a smile to his face, a twinkle in his eyes not a stone cold stare.

I asked him once if he wanted friends and he wave that thought aside saying who needs them. In my mind I said you do Seto, you do.

Work, business is what you considered friends but then they must be pretty miserable friends to cause you so much pain and discomfort.

I walk down the hallway and stare into your room, seeing you fast asleep and I wonder Seto, don't you ever have that feeling of emptiness inside which surrounds your heart? Isn't your heart, cold and alone? Where is the light and warmth I once knew?

That feeling of loneliness you tell me is nothing but to me, loneliness is just an other paper on your des waiting to be answered with a simple reply of Yes, I'm lonely.


	3. Do you love me?

**Those who are reading this, please review! is there something wrong with reviewing? Wahh starts to cry but Mokuba comes over to hug thanks Mokie.

* * *

**

Do you love me?

I ask my dear brother.

His answer of course is Yes but does really mean it?

Would you climb the highest mountain? Yes

Would you swim a raging river? Of course

Would you tell me every waking night? Yes, What a silly question.

Any other daring feats which I must perform because I must finish working for the day.

Yes, Would you lose to Yugi for one last time and stop trying to be the best? Would you come home and be my brother?

Go to bed he says

I figured

My brother I thought Why does that mean so much to you?

Why brother? Why can't you return that question with a simple Yes?

Yes of that I would come home to be with you but I guess that is justnot so simple.

I justguess not..


	4. Nothing more

**Warning to those who are reading these and not reviewing, shame on you, shame on you. Not reviewing will only end in misery and discomfort, mwhahahaha **

**Mokuba: Jen, calm down, they just don't understand.**

**But to those who do review, the two of you, THANK YOU WITH MY LITTLE HEART!**

* * *

Throw it all away and leave the thoughts of yesterday behind.

Pick up on a new adventure, a new tale to tell.

Leave behind your worries, your agonies and strife.

Leave all behind and nothing left to clutch at your heart

And make you wonder and ponder ever more.

Leave behind your troubles, come to me and wrap your loneliness and anger around me.

I will comfort you, brother till you think of nothing more.

Nothing more except knowing your brother is at your side.

Nothing more Seto, nothing more.


	5. Family

**Bold** is Seto

_Italic_ is Mokuba

didn't feel like using quotation marks. Try to enjoy and review.

* * *

I ask my brother

_Where are our parents_?

He tenses up and replies

**Dead**

_Oh, so where do they go when they are not living?_

He pointed his finger up to the ceiling

_There in my room_ knowing he meant heaven.

**You know what I mean, wise mouth**.

I laugh but then get serious.

_Seto, will you take me there?_

He looks up from his paper

**No, why do you ask? Is something bothering you?**

_No, I'm ok but Seto, don't you miss mom and dad?_

_Don't you?_

He hugs his arms around me

**Of course Mokie but they would want us to enjoy our time, our lives.**

_Well ok but then how come you are always miserable?_

Seto looks sadly at me

**I'm not sure, I guess I just never listened to them but I wish I had. At least I still have you**


	6. Cold blue stare

**Most people believe there is no life**

**In those eyes, only a never ending**

**Pool of blue.**

**They seem so cold, dark and alone.**

**It's is like his trademark, those eyes**

**Everyone know them from**

**East to West**

**They know they belong**

**To the one**

**The only**

**Seto Kaiba.**

**That downright stare of I don't care or**

**Beat it.**

**Those eyes to me**

**Are something different.**

**They look like they belong to**

**A Blue Eyes White Dragon**

**Not to my brother.**

**They don't twinkle**

**They don't shine**

**They way they used to.**

**I think a light is fading from them**

**A light that is lost and must be**

**Found.**


	7. HATE

Seto and I are sitting down to dinner, surprise right? Well I am face to face with a meal with all the food groups especially the hated vegetables so here's how the conversation with my brother goes..

"I hate vegetables"

"Please don't say hate, it is not a nice word."

"B-but Seto..." I hesitated for a moment and finished "you always say it."

"He looked up and answered I have reasons for saying it. You can dislike the vegetables but hate is a strong word."

"Then why do you say you hate Yugi? Do you really hate him or just dislike him because he always beats you at the game you were once the best at?"

My brother went cross but then softened "I don't really know. I have never thought about it."

"Well you should. Maybe you just believe you hate him but maybe you actually like Yugi's will to go on and continue each day with a smile" and with that I went back to eating my vegetables.

"Maybe I can learn to like you green things and maybe you can to Seto, learn to like friendship."


	8. Something more

**My brother is someone different then what you would think.**

**You would see a stone cold exterior with no feelings but I know better.**

**When there is no cameras or no microphones his face, he laughs, cries and smiles but only in the eyes**

**Of me.**

**He is someone special, someone with a heart of gold.**

**You laugh or stare at these words dumfounded by what I say but**

**What does the opinion of a 10 year old mean?**

**To you maybe nothing do my words mean but to my brother it means**

**The World.

* * *

**

**Jen**


	9. Smile

and Mokuba continues to write entries of his dear brother. onward dear friend!

* * *

**They say you never smile.**

**Never laugh,**

**They say you are not normal,**

**You are more like a machine with no emotions**

**And Seto, I think they may be right.**

**You never do smile, the way you used to.**

**You never laugh but more of a sneer.**

**You don't have that spark of fun in your eyes.**

**What has happened Seto?**

**Smiling will not kill you.**

**Laughter will make things better, not worse.**

**Fun is not a curse but a gift.**

**I miss the smile, the warm hearted chuckle which you had and**

**I think secretly that you, Seto**

**Miss it to.**

* * *

Jen 


	10. Two sides

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Jen: Hugs mokuba**

**Mokuba: can't breathe.**

**Jen: oops, sorry. Well continue writing little guy.**

**Mokuba: Yes sir I mean mam.**

**Jen: that's better.

* * *

**

I think there are two sides of you

**One that enjoys fun.**

**One that laughs**

**One that smiles.**

**One that will play games.**

**One that will be a kid and enjoy it.**

The other side is different, very different. That one has no emotions.

**No chuckles just a sneer.**

**No shine in his eyes.**

**Not a smile but a frown.**

**Not even a wink.**

**Or even a simple wave.**

If I had to choose a side, I would chose the fun side but Seto I think you are torn between the two which I don't quite understand. The one is so cold and emotionless and the other is the complete opposite. That one has a smile and laughter in his heart. I just don't know why it is so hard for you to pick.

* * *

**Jen and REVIEW for Mokuba's sake!**


	11. the paper

I know its been awhile but school as started up once again, boo! well anyway on with the cute mokie

* * *

Today in class my teacher asked me to report on the way I live. I decided to tell something different. This is what I wrote

I know I am supposed to write about how I live my life but is that really necessary. You know my brother is Seto Kaiba so doesn't that explain it all. My life is like a maze. It is always keeps going with no exit. I am happy and so is my brother or so I think. I decided that I would write about what is hidden behind the microphones.

Life is a simple thing to understand or it may be complicated, depends on who is asking.

Life may have different twists and different turns. Life is like a road or a maze with many different directions and different paths to take.

My brother says some people keep on living to support others. Others live because they are happy with how it is going, my brother says he lives for his company but I know better.

My brother is a natural born business man but that doesn't mean he wants to be.

I like to think he wants to do something outrageous like be a circus performer or a something different but that is highly unlikely.

I like to ask him what he wanted to be when he was a kid. He said he didn't know and didn't care. I would follow him all over asking over and over what you wanted to be.

He never answered. He keeps it in the bottom of his heart letting no one get close enough to no, not even me which makes me wonder.

So I think he keeps on living in spite of others, keeps on going to be the best. He is not the type that smiles or even lets a chuckle out so you ask what does he have to hide?

Coming home early and taking his shoes and stretching his toes. Walking around the house, leaving his cell phone on the table and of course finding me and able to talk with me. He enjoys duels but he likes doing nothing at times. This is what no one knows and many would laugh at, him relaxing?

We are a normal family with different needs. So what if my brother is a huge Ceo or top duelist, that doesn't mean that we are perfect. No one is perfect and if someone was well it wouldn't be natural.

* * *

Review please! 


	12. No where to go

**yeah i know i just updated a couple days ago but i wanted to post another which is not a bad thing.

* * *

**

No way out. No opening, not even a crack to spread some light and warmth.

Nothing between you and the darkness itself.

There is no hope, no light and no warmth that lurks within.

You are trapped in darkness.

You are being consumed by evil, hate, lust and power.

We have tried to save you but to no prevail.

It is as though someone toys with your heart.

Twisting and turning it.

Trying to squeeze all the happiness that you once had in your heart and replacing it with something less grand.

It goes by the name of Hate which will soon consume you alive for all that hunger for lust and jealously must be fulfilled.

So no wonder why there is no light in those eyes because the thing called hate is resting within you heart which will soon consume you mind, body and soul

* * *

Jen


	13. empty

NEW CHAPTER! YEAH!

* * *

You sit there, empty and hallow.

It is as though nothing penetrates your heart.

You sit there evermore pondering how to go on.

No matter what I try to say or do,

Your eyes are glued to outside the window as though

All the answers you have been looking for are right outside the window, just beyond the glass.

What are you thinking?

Maybe trying to remember how to smile again,

Maybe trying to love again.

I doubt I will ever know but I hope brother you will find what you are looking for

Soon.

* * *

I guess you could say this poem takes place while Kaiba is in the coma after Death-T. REVEIW as ALWAYS

Jen


	14. The Cold keys of his Heart

His fingers play against each key, creating a vibrating tone of sound.

Each key has a heart, has a memory attached which evokes in his mind when his finger brush against the key.

His foot taps silently to the music drifting across the keys.

One note rings aloud and echoes the room leaving that sound to fill for hours.

No one knows that he plays, not even me is supposed to know of his hidden heart, hidden life on the piano.

When no one is home and it is just him, his fingers come alive and living a life full of memories but yet I hear them.

I hear the notes as it echoes and resounds off the floor of my room as I sit on my bed and listen to the music he plays, the melody of his heart which seems just to play for him.

His melody is a sad one, a sad one that lives within in his heart and is played out on keys, but as soon as I enter the room or breathe his fingers stop mid motion, grabbing the piano top, closing it and getting up, leaving me to stare at the empty bench and the piano where the cold keys of his heart lie.

* * *

Jen and REVIEW! 


	15. Brother?

Brother, are you there?

Brother, I need you.

Brother, are you listening?

Brother, what are you mumbling about?

Brother, where are you going?

Brother, brother!

Brother, tell me what's wrong.

Brother, why are there tears in your eyes?

Brother, are you sad?

Brother, are you angry?

Brother, please tell me.

Brother, don't walk away from me.

Brother, I need to know.

Brother, I need to know why you cry.

Brother, please don't leave me.

Brother, don't shut the door.

**SLAM!**

Brother, do you hate me?

Brother, if no, why do you shut the door?

Brother, you do not hate me?

Brother, just to let you know I don't hate you.

Brother, I am scared for you.

Brother, please open the door.

Brother, I will wait for you to open the door.

Brother, Nii-sama, do you hear me?

I love you!

Brother, did you hear that? I love you.

_I guess you didn't hear me because the door never opened, but just to let you know I still do.

* * *

_

Jen and of course review!


	16. Once upon a time

I know I haven't updated in a long time, so here is a short one.

Disclaimer: Reference of Peter Pan sort of, so I don't own it.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba**

_Mokuba Kaiba_

**Every time a baby laughs, a fairy is born**.

_What happens when an adult laughs?_

_Are thousands of fairies born?_

_What if an adult never laughs?_

**Then the fairies will die out, I guess.**

_Have you ever killed a fairy?_

**Umm, sorry what did you say?**

_Have you ever killed a fairy?_

**I.. don't … think… so.**

_Do you believe in fairies?_

**Sure if you want me to.**

_No, I asked if you really did believe._

**Once upon a time kid, once upon a time.

* * *

**

Sweet, right? Review and tell me, okay? Okay! 


	17. Home

See I updated!

* * *

The house is huge, but yet at times it seems so small.

There is no one to play with

No one to race the halls

No one to slide down the banisters.

There is just me, myself and I

You promised brother that you wouldn't be home late

But the clock has struck one, so what time is late?

My eyes are heavy

My walk is slow and staggered

My voice quavers calling out for you, but the mansion is so empty.

So empty and so alone.

The wind is screaming

The floorboards groan with every step I take.

Everyone is asleep, but me

I can not sleep

I can not dream

I can not live

Until I hear the door click open

And your hallow footsteps enter this lonely house

Because when you walk through the door, the house is no longer a house

But a home.

* * *

Jen

Review!


	18. Dear Santa

**Goodness, its been awhile. Well here's a new entry. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

It's snowing, the little crystals are dancing off the window panes. Houses' neighboring ours has lights that are a gleaming and I can see their trees towering in the windows. Meanwhile our house is very dark with one light that's always on, anyway. Our gates are closed off to the merriment and enjoyment. Its makes me sad that we are the scrooges or the grinches. Ba Humbug, Seto!

I'm tired of wishing and tired of hoping. I just want a tree and some lights, is that too much to ask. Even if I don't get the tree or the lights, I just want you to come home.

Rowland says its lights out soon for me. I ask if you are home. He answers No, little one. Oh well.

Before I got to bed I get out a piece of paper and write

_Dear Santa,_

_I know you don't normally come to this house much. Seto says he doesn't have good terms with you, but I hope maybe this year it will be a little different. I don't want much I just want my brother home and maybe a little tree. But if I had to choose I would have to make sure my brother would be home. I actually really don't need the tree, but in case you have an extra I will greatly appreciate it. Please Santa, I miss you not coming._

_P.S. I make excellent cookies!_

The next morning I found you, Seto sleeping on the couch where a little tree stood. Santa, I am glad you changed your mind.


End file.
